


Living Next Door to Celica (Who the Fuck is Celica?)

by thatslemishgirl



Series: Fire Emblem Parodies [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alm's POV, F/M, POV First Person, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslemishgirl/pseuds/thatslemishgirl
Summary: Faye called when she got the word,She said, I suppose you've heard about CelicaWell, I rushed to the window, and I looked outsideI could hardly believe my eyesAs Sir Mycen rode up into Celica's drive





	Living Next Door to Celica (Who the Fuck is Celica?)

**Author's Note:**

> Original - Living Next Door to Alice by Smokie

Faye called when she got the word,  
She said, I suppose you've heard about Celica  
Well, I rushed to the window, and I looked outside  
I could hardly believe my eyes  
As Sir Mycen rode up into Celica's drive

I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'Cause for a few years I've been living next door to Celica  
(Celica? Who the fuck is Celica)

A few years now just waiting for the chance  
To tell her how I feel and maybe get a second glance  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Celica  
(Celica? Who the fuck is Celica?)

We grew up together, two kids in the village  
Playing with sticks we would pillage  
Me and Celica  
Now she walks through the door without her head held high  
Just for a moment, I caught her eye  
As Sir Mycen pulled slowly out of Celica's drive

I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'Cause for a few years I've been living next door to Celica  
(Celica? Who the fuck is Celica)

A few years now just waiting for the chance  
To tell her how I feel and maybe get a second glance  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Celica  
(Celica? Who the fuck is Celica)

Faye called back and asked how I felt  
She said, I know how to help - get over Celica  
She said now Celica is gone but I'm still here  
You know I've been waiting for a few years  
And Sir Mycen disappeared

I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'Cause for quite a few years I've been living next door to Celica  
(Celica? Who the fuck is Celica)

Quite a few years just waiting for the chance  
To tell her how I feel and maybe get a second glance  
Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Celica  
(Celica? Who the fuck is Celica?

No I'll never get used to not living next door to Celica


End file.
